Why do I love him?
by lauren.E.noonan
Summary: When Jayde Adelaide Hirst went to Hogwarts, she didn't think that she would find love over the years in the guy that she hates. Rubbish summary but it is better. First fanfiction!


Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of it

Why do I love him?

I don't know what possessed me to love such a creature.

In our first year I hated him, he hated me. I was top of our year and cared more about studies than appearances. I was Sorted into Gryffindor and so was he.

In our second year I hated him, he liked me. I was still the top of my year, with him following closely behind me in subjects such as Transfiguration, DADA and Potions. He made it onto the Quidditch team, playing the position of Chaser. His brother also joined the school this year, being Sorted into Slytherin.

In our third year I still hated him, he was mesmerized by the sight of me. He was still playing Quidditch and still staying near the top of the year in the same subjects as well as Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and I was still top if the year in all subjects.

In our fourth year I still hated him with passion and he was now in love with me and always asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I refused him. I was still top of the year but James was now getting much better at his other subjects and so I had to study harder if I wanted to stay the top of the year. This was also the year that his sister came and joined the school, being Sorted into Gryffindor.

In our fifth year, I still hated him with every fibre in my body and he still loved me with every fire in his. I was made prefect and so was he. It was a battle between us for the top of the year with it changing all of the time. He was still playing Quidditch and was one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts ending the year with the Quidditch Cup still belonging to Gryffindor even after all of these years. When we had our careers meeting with our Head of House, I was fascinated with the idea of becoming a Healer and so I wanted to get all of the grades for it to be possible to become one.

In sixth year, I was beginning to tolerate him and he was still infatuated with me. I had received my O.W.L results and had received O's in all of my subjects. James and I got on better than we had for the past six years and we began to work together in classes. We were good as pairs and got work done quickly because we were both the tops of the year in different classes. His Quidditch was getting to the stage where it could match up to the standard of a professional Quidditch player and he said that he was considering becoming a professional Quidditch player when he was older and I had to admit that he would make a very good one. We began to hang around with each other more and got to know each other better, and by the end of the year I was beginning to really like him.

In seventh year, I was Head Girl whilst he was Head Boy and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Over the summer, we saw each other regularly and by the end of the summer, I was sure that I was in love. I noticed everything about him. The way his jet black hair glistened in the sun, his bright brown eyes had that special twinkle in them. As heads, we had to share the head's dorm and so we got closer and closer together until near Christmas he asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him and for once I accepted. I have to say that that day was probably the best day of my life so far. We had fun, going to all the places that I wanted to and then going to all of the places that he wanted to, after going to get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and then whilst we were walking back. He stopped in the middle of the pathway and turned to look at me. His eyes were so warm that I could just feel my insides turn to jelly and I didn't notice when his lips met mine in a tender kiss. As soon as I was over the shock of the sudden kiss, I gently wrapped my arms around his neck whilst his arms snaked around my waist and I deepened the kiss. We stopped a few minutes later not wanting to get carried away and headed back up to the school holding each other's hands. By the end of the year, Gryffindor had won the House cup, Quidditch cup and James and I and the rest of our year had graduated and we had to wait until the summer to receive the results of our N.E.W.T's and James and I were still together.

During that summer, James asked me if I wanted to move in with him in a new flat he had bought and I accepted. He revealed that he had been offered a spotted of Chaser on the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team and he had accepted. I was so happy that he had got the job he wanted and I just had to wait a few more days to find out the results of my N.E.W.T's to see if I had got the grades acceptable for Healing School. The letter received three days later revealed that I had a placement at the Healing school because I had got the right grades to do the course.

A few months later James proposed to me and I said yes and in less than a year we were married and had consummated it. James was shocked to say the least when a few months later I came home from worked early and said that I was going to have a special leave for a few months. When he asked what I needed leave for, I revealed to him that I was pregnant and less than nine months later baby Jenny was welcomed into the world.

Over the next twenty years, me and James were still happily married, we had five children – Jenny, Julian, Summer, Zach and Michael Potter – who themselves were happily married and had their own children. James had retired and now worked as the Puddlemere Coach whilst I, Jayde Adelaide Potter, still worked as a Healer.


End file.
